Arthur and The New Sub Division and School
by Travis 5412
Summary: A new Sub Division and New School gets built in Elwood City.


Arthur and The New Subdivision and School

* * *

Do to the increasing population Elwood City builds a new Subdivision. Do to more kids they build a New Elementary School in it. What will Arthur and them do?

* * *

Arthur: Have The Population of your City Village or Town ever had an increase in population very fast that a new Subdivision in it? In fact they will build a New Elementary School in it. It is called United Elementary School. What will me and my Friends and Family will do? Read here to find out.

We begin at The City Council this time. We see them in session. We see 2 Aardvarks 2 rabbits A bear A Duck A Crocodile A Moose A cat and A Dog. Since everyone in Arthur are 2 kinds of animals. Regular and Antormorphic. We see them in session are Antoromorphic Animals. We know they are Very Human like. They talk and such.

We see an Aardvark Man who is Their Chairman. His named is Andrew Patterson. A Very popular Person who will consider running for Mayor 1 day. Like The Mayor he is A Democrat. He is very smart.

Andrew: Since Elwood City population is going up so we should build A New Subdivision. Bu where do we put it? Any Ideas? Ok Mr. Black.  
Henry Black: There is A Large Field for sale on The East Side. I think we should buy it and Build The Subdivision there. I think it is a good place to live. He is An Aardvark. A Democrat.  
Andrew: Anymore ideas? Ok Mrs. Butler.  
Lisa Butler: There is The Woods. Most but not all Trees should be removed. It is in The West Side. She is The Dog Woman. A Republican.  
Mark Wilson: I think we should buy 2 Mid sized fields on the North Side. He is A Rabbit. He is A Socialist.  
Andrew: Ok that is enough. Lets vote.

They chose Henry Blacks idea. His is the best idea. The School Board is on Board and will build A New Elementary School in it. Now we go to The Read House on A Rainy Day. As in A Thunderstorm.

Mrs. Read: You 2 can stay in your Summer Pajamas all day.  
Arthur: Can I stay Barefoot?  
Mrs. Read: I prefer that. Children should walk Barefoot more. Since your feet are still growing. That includes you DW.  
DW: Ok mom.  
Mr. Read: The City Council will build A New Sub Division.  
Arthur: Where are they going to build it at?  
Mr. Read: On The East Side.  
Arthur: I did see A Large Field for ale there.  
Mr. Read: That is where they are building it at. They bought it. The School Board will build A New Elementary School in it.  
DW: Will we be going to that new School?  
Arthur: Or live in that new Subdivision?  
Mrs. Read: We will see.

Meanwhile we see Buster who is also still in his pjs. He and his mom are Barefoot..

Buster: Mom any reason we are getting A New Subdivision and Elementary School?  
Bitzi: Because The Population is gong up here in Elwood City. So a lot of New children moving here. We cant afford to move in that Sub Division.  
Buster: How about School?  
Bitzi: That is up to you.  
Buster: Any where my friend are.  
Bitzi: I knew you would say that. You and Arthur has been friends for years. It is up to you. As long as it is A Public School.  
Buster: Ok mom.

Now we go to The School Board of Education. They are in session to decide the new schools name.

Eric Sanderson is The School Board President. He is A Cat man. Like Sue Ellen.

Sanderson: Any ideas for Names for the New School?  
Goldberg: I like the name United Elementary School. My son told me it is a good name. He just turned 8 years old 2 days ago. He is going to the 3rd Grade. If he said if it is called United Elementary School he would go to it instead of Mighty Mountain.  
Sanderson: Anymore ideas? Ok Cook.  
Cook: I like the name PS 23. It is simple.  
Sanderson: Lets vote.

They Picked United. So his son is the 1st kid that will go to it. By the way Goldberg is A Monkey like The Frenskys and Cook is A Brown rabbit.

Now we go to The Frenskys Apartment.

Francine: Dad I heard there building A New Sub Division and School.  
Mr. Frensky: That is true. We cant afford to move to it. The School is up to you. I am going to work now.  
Mrs. Frensky: It is up to you what school you go to.  
Francine: Which ever School my friends go to.  
Mrs. Frensky: I knew you would say that.

Next chapter they choose what school they will go to. You can vote which School they will go to.


End file.
